


At First Sight

by 88888888



Series: Punk AU [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! Punk AU, M/M, Male Cheerleader Nagisa, Punk Gou, Punk Haru, Punk Nitori, Punk Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88888888/pseuds/88888888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto meets Haru for the first time (AU where Haru, Rin, Gou, and Nitori are punks who go to a different school, Rei is the quarterback of the football team, and Nagisa is a male cheerleader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haru

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of fics i'm planning to make that are centered around this AU. enjoy! (this is my first time writing fanfiction so no hate please!)
> 
> this headcanon was created by me and my cousin. follow us on tumblr here to see fanart and other stuff: my cousin's tumblr is smokewingedangel.tumblr.com and mine is shipwrecked-thoughts.tumblr.come

"So then I was like, 'Rei-Chan! Go Rei-Chan! You got this, babe!' And then he turned red and almost tripped and dropped the football but then kept running and made a touchdown!" Makoto's best friend Nagisa finished gleefully, bouncing up and down on the couch, his fluffy blond hair standing on end. Makoto smiled, "You're lucky he's your boyfriend otherwise he'd be so angry at you. You know how serious Rei is about sports." Nagisa's cheeks turned pink at the mention of Rei's name.

Even before Makoto's two best friends started dating, Nagisa had always worshiped Rei, following him around, carrying his books; he'd even been the one to convince Rei to try out for the position of quarterback, even though Rei was sure it wouldn't be beautiful. And now, with Nagisa as a cheerleader and Rei as the quarterback, they had the perfect high school romance. Even though he fully supported his two friends as a couple, he always felt a pang of loneliness when he saw them together and sometimes felt like the odd one out in the friendship. Rei and Nagisa were great, but Makoto has always wanted to have someone who favored him the most, who truly understood him and his feelings... "Maybe someday" He thought, brushing his sandy brown hair out of his eyes "but right now focus on what you do have: great friends, a wonderful family, and a good school life."  
"We should get started on homework." He said to Nagisa, putting on his black-framed reading glasses, "Nerd!' Nagisa teased, pulling out homework. But before they could start, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Nagisa yelled and ran to open the door. In walked the most beautiful boy Makoto had ever seen in his life.

The boy had jet black hair with blue streaks that almost covered his eyes, which were a mesmerizing ocean blue, and ringed with black eyeliner. His lip, eyebrow, and several parts of his ears were pierced and glinted with metal. He wore a black muscle tee advertising a band Makoto had never heard of, tight grey jeans, and black vans. He had a skateboard tucked under his arm. Makoto's heart was pounding furiously. He'd never gotten such a strong feeling just by looking at someone before.  
"Hey, Nagisa." the boy said quietly in a low voice that made Makoto's heart beat even faster (if that was possible), "I left my jacket here last week. Can I go get it?" Nagisa smiled, "Of course Haru-Chan!" Haru. His name was Haru. "Don't call me Haru-Chan." Haru mumbled. "Haru, this is my best friend Mako-Chan!" Nagisa said  
"Um, it's Makoto." Makoto cut in nervously, trying to control his blush. Nagisa rolled his eyes "Whatever. Anyway, Mako-Chan, this is Haru-Chan! Our parents work together and he came by for dinner last week!" Haru nodded.  
Makoto looked around the room awkwardly. His eyes fell on a back leather jacket draped on one of the chairs next to him. He picked it up. "Is this your jacket?" He asked nervously. "Yeah." Haru said softly, the corner of his mouth turning up in a slight half smile. He reached over to take it from Makoto and their fingers brushed together, causing Mako's cheeks to turn pink, and unless he was imagining things, Haru's? Nagisa cut in, "Haru-Chan's in a band! They're having a concert this Friday, you should come with me to see them!" Haru bit his lip, causing his lip ring to clink against his teeth "He doesn't have to. He probably won't like..." He mumbled, trailing off. There was an awkward silence. "Haru-Chan is very shy!" Nagisa blurted out.  
"I'm pretty open-minded with music." Makoto said, smiling shyly at Haru, "I'd like to come hear your band."  
"Great!" Nagisa exclaimed. Haru ducked his head down, his hair falling in his eyes. "Well I gotta go." He muttered, "See you guys Friday." He pulled on his jacket and walked out the door.


	2. The New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin just transferred to Samezuka Academy of the Arts and meets his roommate, Nitori for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be switching POVs and time periods in this series. This is before Haru and Mako meet. Also thank you so much for 222 hits! i really appreciate it and i love you all :)  
> p.s. the next chapter has rintori fluff
> 
> -Mel

"Welcome to Samezuka Academy , where you have the freedom to express yourself and become a true individual. I'll be taking you to your dorm, where you'll meet your new roommate." the tour guide said, smiling earnestly. Rin rolled his eyes. He and his sister had just transferred to this school and he was already sick of the tour guides that led around the new students. He wished they could just drop him off so he'd have more time to get to know the damn school.

They walked across campus, which was littered with students sitting on the grass, some writing and sketching, others playing guitars, some doing what looked like break dancing. A girl with a half shaved head and silver color contacts strolled up to Rin, her eyes wide "Dude... what hair dye did you use?" she asked, pointing to Rin's reddish magenta (and perfectly styled) hair in awe "That color is amazing!" Rin clenched his hands into fists and sighed, gritting his unusually shaped (almost shark-like) teeth. "It's not dyed." He grumbled. The girl raised an eyebrow "Okaay... Whatever you say, man", and walked away. Rin hated it when people thought his hair color was fake, or didn't believe him when he said it wasn't. People in general pissed him off a lot of the time (the few that didn't being his sister, Gou, and Haru, his only friend at the school and former boyfriend).  
"Here we are at the dorms!" the tour guide exclaimed, "You're in room 307 with... Nitori Aiichiro." Nitori. So that was his roommate's name. He hoped he wouldn't be a complete asshole. The tour guide dropped Rin off at his dorm room and he entered, closing the door behind him.

Inside were two beds, two desks, and a boy sitting on one of the beds, listening to music and drumming his fingers to the beat. He was short, had grey hair styled in a bowl cut that somehow didn't look completely awkward on him and eyeliner lining his blue eyes. He wore a Black Veil Brides t-shirt and had a black studded choker around his neck. Rin smiled slightly, looks wise, he'd done ok with his new roommate. "Hey there," Rin said, "I'm Matsuoka Rin, your new roommate." The boy pulled his earbuds out of his ears, a blush forming on his cheeks when his eyes met Rin's. Then a grin formed on his face. "Hello, Senpai!" He said (Rin thought he saw a flash of a tongue stud when he talked) "My name is Aiichiro Nitori!"  
Rin rolled his eyes and smirked, "Great, now we know each other." and turned away to start unpacking his stuff. He hadn't meant to sound harsh, he just din't want to start a long conversation with a boy who called him "Senpai", even if there was something about him that made his heart flutter just a little bit. Nitori's face fell. "Do you, um need help unpacking?" He asked nervously.  
"No." Rin replied, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Oh, um ok." Nitori mumbled and put his earbuds back in and started drumming again. While Rin unpacked, he couldn't help but listen to Nitori's drumming. Even without hearing the music, Rin could tell he had rhythm. That intrigued him. He went over to Nitori, "Hey, shortie," Nitori looked up in surprise, "You drum with anything besides your fingers and your desk?" Nitori pulled out his earbuds, blushing slightly, "Um yeah. I brought my drum kit with me actually." Rin bit his lip. He and his friend Haru had sometimes practiced songs together, Haru with lead vocals and bass guitar, Rin with electric guitar and screamo or rap solos. They'd always wanted to start a band together, but they'd never had a drummer. "Well, today's your lucky day. How'd you like to join a band? We need a drummer." Rin asked. Nitori jumped up, "Wow! Yes Matsuoka-Senpai, I'd love to!"  
Rin smirked,"Great, let's go tell the other members the news." He grabbed Nitori's arm, ignoring the way his heart pounded a little faster when he touched the other boy's skin, and led him out of the dorm.


	3. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after Rin meets Nitori, they get in a fight and Rin learns something about Nitori's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is around the same time Mako and Haru meet. Warning: this chapter mentions domestic violence and has some strong language so if you don't feel comfortable reading about it, you should skip past a few paragraphs. This chapter has Nitori fluff, and i'm slightly worried i'm moving their relationship along a bit too fast but i really like this chapter and wanted to post it anyway. Hope you guys like it :)
> 
> -Mel
> 
> p.s. I know that Nitori is younger than Rin so they probably wouldn't have the same homework assignments but i have a headcanon that Nitori is in Rin's classes because he's a gifted little shit :)...

Rin slammed his pencil on his desk in frustration. He had to write a report on the Soviet Union by tomorrow and he'd been so busy with him, Haru, Nitori, and Gou's band that he'd completely spaced. He had planned to copy off Haru but he'd run off at the last minute saying he had to go to a family friend's house or something. He wished he'd actually paid attention in class when they had learned about it.

The door to his dorm room burst open and Nitori walked in, an unorganized mess (as usual) with one earbud falling out and papers falling out of his open backpack. They'd been living together for a few months and while there was a lot Rin liked about Nitori (though he'd never admit it), his messiness drove him insane. "Hey, Senpai." Nitori said cheerfully. Rin grumbled in response, "Did you get your paper on the Soviet Union done?"  
"Of course, Matsuoka-Senpai!" Nitori answered, "I finished it early. Why?" Rin clenched his fists, took a deep breath, and tried to work on his paper. If he concentrated enough, maybe he could get it done. But then Nitori started drumming. At first it was quiet, just Nitori's fingers against the desk, but it started to get louder and louder, making it harder and harder to concentrate until Rin stood up, threw down his pencil, and yelled, "GOD DAMMIT NITORI WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH YOUR FUCKING DRUMMING!" He slammed his fist on the desk knocking over the lamp with a loud crash, and was about to storm out of the room when he heard a small squeak of terror.

He turned around to see Nitori cowering on the floor, shaking, shielding himself like he was afraid Rin would hit him. Rin's anger melted away instantly. "Nitori?" he asked gently "Did you think I was going to hit you? Nitori blinked, and a tear trickled down his cheek. He reached up with shaking hands to wipe his tears away, but Rin took Nitori's hand in his, crouching down so they were at eye level and gently dried his tears for him. "Hey," he said softly, "I promise I would never ever hit you, or hurt you in any way. I don't always show it but I care about you too much to ever even think about hurting you." Rin stroked Nitori's shoulders until they stopped shaking. "Th-thank you, Senpai." Nitori whispered shakily, "I-um I had some pr-problems at home with my, um family. That's partly why I came to this school, and why I freaked out just now." Rin's eyes widened. Nitori's family hurt him? How could anyone do that to him? He was sweet and smart and funny and was the reason Rin smiled a lot of the time. A surge of protectiveness swept over Rin, along with a surge of grief. He felt tears forming in his eyes.  
Rin took Nitori into his arms and held him gently, rubbing his back. He pulled away for a second to say, "Nitori, I'll never let them hurt you again. Never. I'll protect you." Nitori looked into Rin's eyes, "Really?" he whispered. Rin held him tight again and whispered in his ear, "Always."

They sat on the floor together for a long time, comforting each other. Rin looked up to see how dark it was. "It's getting late. You should sleep." He slowly let go of Nitori, even though it pained him to do so. He hated the idea of Nitori sleeping alone without another person to comfort him, just him, the dark, and his past. He took a deep breath, turning slightly red, and said (as casually as he could), "If you, um want, you could sleep in my, um bed for a little while. You don't have to but-" Nitori smiled, "I'd like that, Senpai."  
They crawled into bed and Nitori burrowed under the sheets and fell asleep almost instantly.  
Rin lay awake, listening to Nitori's breathing. He wanted to hold Nitori, to keep him safe and assure him everything would be ok, but he was nervous. Even though he cared a lot about Nitori, up until tonight he'd taken Nitori for granted, teasing him, rolling his eyes at him, and acting dismissive. He didn't want to Nitori to think that Rin was only doing this because of what he'd found out about his family. Ever since he'd met Nitori, he felt a connection, but had covered it up with acting like he didn't care. He felt like Nitori understood him, and would care about him no matter what. He didn't want to overstep boundaries or creep out Nitori and ruin their friendship and the connection they had. Nitori mumbled in his sleep and moved slightly closer to Rin. His heart pounded. He took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around Nitori's waist and pulled him close. Rin looked at the sleeping boy and saw a smile slowly take over Nitori's face as he slept. Rin smiled, held Nitori tighter, and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

At around 3AM, Rin woke up, disoriented. He saw how he had been holding Nitori and loosened his grip, embarrassed. But as he was carefully moving away from Nitori, Nitori woke up. "Huh? Senpai?" He mumbled groggily, and nestled himself back into Rin's arms. He rolled over so they were face to face in the darkness. "Senpai?" He whispered, "Yeah?' Rin whispered back, his heart starting to pound. "Thanks for... being there for me... and... for being here right now." Nitori mumbled. Rin stared at the other boy, now wide awake. At his soft hair that was messy from sleeping, at his half open blue eyes, and he knew he'd never seen anything more perfect. "I'll always be there for you Nitori. I promise." Rin whispered. They both moved closer, their lips lightly brushing together. Nitori wrapped his arms around Rin's neck and kissed him softly. Rin kissed back immediately, smiling as Nitori hugged him tighter, their lips moving together in perfect sync. Rin pulled back and kissed the top of Nitori's head. "Get some sleep, Ai." He whispered, and held him tight as they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako goes to Haru's concert with Nagisa and Rei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry i haven't posted this week, i've been really busy with school and stuff. anyway, i think i'm gonna mainly post on weekends now because it's more convenient, but my winter break is coming up so i'll be posting more then too. this chapter is half Mako's POV and half Haru's and has cute kinda funny reigisa, hints of rintori and kou/seijuurou, and makoharu (i'm going to be going pretty slow with makoharu's relationship just warning you.). hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for 600 hits!!!!!
> 
>  -mel  
> p.s. if you want to see more punk!AU stuff you should follow me and my cousin on tumblr (my cousin does fanart for the AU). my url is shipwrecked-thoughts.tumblr.com and hers is smokewingedangel.tumblr.com  
> p.p.s. i imagined haru's singing voice to sound like the lead singer of either mayday parade or you me at six, and rin's singing voice to sound like either vic's from pierce the veil, or kellin's from sleeping with sirens.

Makoto stared at himself in the mirror. Today was the day of the concert. Ever since Haru had walked through Nagisa's door and made his heart beat a million miles an hour, he'd been counting down the days, hours, minutes, seconds until Haru's concert. He ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair, trying to make it lie flat. He was finally going to see Haru again and maybe even talk to him this time, he didn't want to look like an idiot. After he changed his shirt for the fourth time, his doorbell rang.

"Mako-Chan we're here to pick you up!" Nagisa exclaimed. Rei was standing next to him, looking awkward. "Makoto-San, where are we going?" Rei asked, "Nagisa won't tell me and I'm so confused and I don't understand why he's dressed like some sort of punk?" Rei pointed to Nagisa's black Hello Kitty tank top and fake nose ring. "Don't tell Rei-Chan where we're going! It's a surprise! And, what, you don't like my new look?" Nagisa pouted. Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa's waist and rested his chin on top of Nagisa's head, "You're new look is confusing, but I think you'd look beautiful in anything." Rei said, blushing. "Aw, Rei-Chan!" Nagisa cried, and jumped into his boyfriend's arms, planting kisses all over his face.  
"Ok guys, we should get going." Makoto reminded them, tapping Nagisa on the shoulder. Rei turned red again. He grabbed Nagisa's hand and the three of them walked to Nagisa's bright yellow Volkswagen beetle. While they drove, Makoto nervously checked his reflection in the review mirror. Light, almost sand colored brown hair that he could never get to lie flat, bright green eyes, his favorite green hoodie, jeans, and a pair of black converse. Would Haru find him attractive? For all he knew, Haru could be happily dating some girl and Makoto had never even crossed his mind. "Oh well." He thought, "I'll find out at the concert. Then I'll finally be able to see Haru and maybe even get to talk to him, see what he's like."

They finally got to the venue Haru's band was playing at. It was packed with people. Makoto felt out of place with his simple hoodie and jeans; most of the other people were wearing various types of tight leather clothing, and their faces and bodies glinted with piercings. He nervously made his way through the mass of people, trying to get to the front of the stage. He saw Nagisa and Rei walking around, Rei looking surprised and confused. The stage was still empty when Makoto made his way to the front, and when he looked back, Nagisa had somehow already started a mosh pit even though there wasn't any music playing, and Rei was trying to pull him away, shouting, "Nagisa, that is not beautiful!"  
Makoto couldn't stand still. He was so nervous and excited about Haru he couldn't stand it. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of milling around, a red haired guy walked out on stage with a guitar, followed by a short silver haired boy who sat down at the drums, and then (finally) Haru. He looked just as mesmerizing as he had the first time Makoto saw him, and his heart pounded and fluttered in his chest. 

"Hey guys, thanks for coming out here tonight," The red haired guy spoke into the microphone. A small group of girls called out, "Rin, you're so hot!" The guy (Rin), laughed and continued, "This is our band, Free! and here's our first song." Rin began to play his guitar and Haru stepped to the mic and started singing. His voice was perfect, low and smooth and beautiful, and it made Makoto's knees weak (god, he sounded like one of those fangirls who was freaking out about Rin). Free!'s music was a little more hardcore and intense than what he usually listened to (it had a lot more screaming, mainly from Rin), but he didn't care. It was breathtaking seeing Haru up there singing, it almost didn't feel real. Makoto moved with the crowd to the music, and almost bumped into a girl with long magenta hair, a bright blue beanie, and a nose ring. "Woah, watch it, buddy." She said, laughing. "Sorry!" Makoto said quickly. The girl smiled, "It's alright. You seemed pretty distracted by the band. Are you enjoying the show?" Makoto nodded, "It's great! H-Haru is um, well amazing! And Rin is really good with the guitar. I l-like it a lot." He blushed when he said Haru's name. The girl noticed and grinned, "You don't look like the type of person that would normally like this kind of music, but i'm glad you do. And you seem pretty excited by Haru, too. I'm Kou, the band manager and Rin's sister, nice to meet you." Makoto smiled, "You too."  
Kou was about to reply when a tall guy with spiky auburn hair and a letterman jacket lifted her from behind and spun her around. "Hi beautiful!" he said. She punched his shoulder, "Seijuurou!" She rolled her eyes, "I've told you millions of times to stop doing that." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I can't help it, you're too perfect!" He whispered in her ear. She turned slightly red and looked down. "Well, I've gotta go," Kou said, "Glad you're enjoying the concert and," her eyes lit up mischievously, "Say hi to Haru for me." she grabbed Seijuurou's hand and they made their way through the crowd.

Makoto watched the rest of the concert, now being careful not to bump into anyone. As he listened to more and more songs, Makoto began to notice something. Every time they would play a romantic or particularly emotional song, Rin would always switch to lead vocals, Haru only singing backup or playing bass guitar. Why was that? Haru had a beautiful voice, and he'd sound great singing songs with lots of emotional meaning. Why did he only sing the songs that sounded less meaningful? Despite his slight confusion, Makoto felt like this concert had been one of the best nights of his life.

"Mako-Chan!" he heard a loud yell coming from behind him. He turned around to see an ecstatic Nagisa (who looked a lot more disheveled, with his hair sticking up in all directions and his shirt torn in one place, than when Makoto had last seen him) being carried on a very tired looking Rei's back. They ran over to Makoto. "Isn't this great, Mako-Chan?" Nagisa squealed, "I even got to crowd surf until Rei got grumpy and said it wasn't beautiful!" He mock-scowled at Rei, and then wrapped his arms even tighter around his neck. Rei stared at Makoto in confusion, "What is this music, Makoto-San? It is not beautiful, why is there screaming?" Makoto bit his lip to keep from laughing, "I think it's just a genre of music, Rei." Rei shook his head, completely out of his element. Concerts weren't really his thing, he felt more comfortable at football games and mathlete tournaments. When the concert ended, Nagisa shouted, "Let's go visit Haru-Chan!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Haru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haru flicked his hair out of his eyes as he left the stage. It had been a pretty good concert, all the songs had been played well, but now he was tired and all he wanted to do was go home and soak his bathtub (pretty impressive for the lead singer of one of the more popular high school bands in their town). "Great show Haru!" Rin shouted, pulling him into a one-armed hug. Rin always got really pumped after a show and usually went down to one of the clubs and stayed out late after performing. Rin ran over to Nitori, who was putting away his drums and pulled him into his arms, spinning him around. They both pulled away, blushing. "Slow it down, Rin." Haru warned, pointing to the bottle in Rin's hand. "What, Haru?" Rin smirked, "I'm buzzed! We played an awesome show, I just wanna celebrate!" He through an arm over Nitori's shoulder and they both cracked up. Even though he didn't get as crazy as Rin, Nitori always got excited after a show. "Let's go out!" Rin exclaimed, his arm wrapped around a slightly blushing Nitori. Haru sighed, "I'll pass tonight. Not in the mood." he mumbled. Rin looked slightly disappointed, but then looked at Nitori and smiled, "I guess it's just you and me then, Ai!" he said, and they left together.

Haru put away his bass guitar and sat backstage, lost in thought. Sometimes he went to parties with Rin, but he just wasn't feeling up to it tonight. Concerts made him feel drained, as if he'd left everything he had out onstage, but not in a satisfying way. He always felt like there was a missing piece about why he sang. To most people, singing was about letting your true feelings show, but Haru never did that with his music. All the love songs never seemed particularly meaningful to him; he'd been with a lot of people (girls, guys, even Rin once), but they'd never been serious and he'd never felt anything close to the love that was described in these songs. He'd always had a low emotional range, so he imagined that love just wasn't an option for someone like him.

"Haru-Chan!" an excited voice squealed. Nagisa ran in and threw himself at Haru, hugging him tight. "Hi Nagisa." Haru muttered, waiting for the hug to end. Behind Nagisa was a guy with short hair and glasses who (from Nagisa's constant descriptions and gushing) was probably Nagisa's boyfriend, Rei. There was also Makoto, the guy who had been at Nagisa's house when Haru had gone to pick up his jacket.  
He looked pretty much the same as when Haru had seen him last. Messy, light brown hair, bright green eyes, and a shy smile on his face. When he and Haru's eyes met, Haru thought he saw Makoto turn slightly pink. When he'd met Makoto for the first time, he'd felt... different around him than he did around other people. They had only exchanged a few words in the short span of time they met, but Haru had felt safe around him. Something in those bright green eyes made him feel relaxed and at ease, almost the way he felt when he was in the water (the place he felt most at home).  
"Your concert was amazing, Haru-Chan!" Nagisa exclaimed, jumping up and down. He grabbed Rei's hand, "wasn't it, Rei-Chan?" Rei looked at the floor and pushed his glasses up on his nose, "It was um, quite... interesting, Haruka-Senpai. You're very talented." Haru mumbled a thank you. "Rei-Chan, I'm thirsty! Let's go get drinks!" Nagisa said, pulling Rei away.

Makoto looked at Haru and turned red, "I guess it's just the two of us then..." he said nervously. Haru nodded. He pulled up a stool, "Here you can sit if you want." he said quietly. Makoto sat down. It was quiet, the kind of quiet that could easily become awkward if it stayed for too long. "I, um really liked your band, Haru." Makoto said, "Like Rei said, you're really talented."  
"Thanks." Haru mumbled. Makoto looked at Haru for a long time, almost as if he were trying to read his feelings. "Music drains you, doesn't it?" Makoto said slowly. Haru was surprised. It was their second conversation, and Makoto was already saying out loud what Haru hadn't ever said to anyone. Haru nodded, "Yeah. I like it, but it's...draining. And I've never felt like I completely understand it. Like I haven't... exactly grasped the concept of putting feelings into songs." Makoto looked surprised. Haru felt the same way; he was normally never so open about his feelings with anyone, he sometimes even kept things from Rin, his best friend.  
"I noticed that." Makoto said, "You have this amazing voice, but you always switch to backup whenever your band plays anything emotional. Is that why?" Haru nodded. "Yeah. Especially with the, um love songs. I've been with a lot of, uh people, but I've never really felt... love. And I, well, believe that you should only sing something if you feel like you understand it, and I just don't really understand those songs, so that's why... I don't know why I'm telling you this... you just make me feel... kind of... safe... like I can tell you stuff... I don't know.... I'm sorry." Haru trailed off, ducking his head down.  
Makoto gently touched his shoulder, making Haru's heart pound. "Hey, don't be sorry. I like that you feel like you can tell me things. I like, um talking to you." Makoto said softly. Silence slowly fell over them, but it was the comfortable kind of silence, where both people are happy not talking and listening to the stillness around them.

The door burst back open and Nagisa and Rei stumbled in, their faces red, and Nagisa's fake nose ring missing, "Hehehe we didn't end up going out for drinks!" Nagisa giggled, Rei turning an even brighter red (if that was possible). "I hope you two didn't just sit there not talking the whole time!" Nagisa said. Makoto smiled, "Don't worry, we didn't." he turned to Haru, "It was nice talking to you. I'd um maybe like to see you again sometime." Haru nodded, a slight smile taking over his face, "Yeah, me too."  
Makoto walked out the door with Rei and Nagisa, and Haru's eyes didn't leave his retreating figure, watching him go.


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first kiss, Rin is confused about Nitori's feelings for him and decides to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!  
> sorry for not uploading in a while, the last two times i tried to upload this, my computer crashed and deleted all my work and i've been hella busy with school. ok rant over. sorry if this chapter is bad, i wrote it pretty hastily :/ anyway, this chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter, but from rin's POV. there's rintori fluff, awkward rin flirting, and... (my cousin just came up with this lovely idea) NITORI WITH AN UNDERCUT! hope you wonderful humans enjoy this chapter and please give kudos, comment or subscribe if you do :)
> 
> -mel
> 
> p.s. this chapter contains some cursing and alcohol references so if you don't like reading about that, you should scroll past certain parts... (this cursing is in all-caps, so it's pretty easy to spot)

Ever since the kiss, Rin was more confused than ever. The morning after, Nitori had left the dorm before Rin had even woken up, and for the next few days, acted as if nothing had happened. Rin didn't want to admit the heartache he was feeling for the other boy, especially if he thought that their kiss had been a mistake, but it was hard. After the kiss, Rin couldn't take his eyes off Nitori noticing and memorizing little details about him, like the way his blue eyes lit up when he got an answer right in class, the way his floppy bangs always got plastered to his forehead when it rained, how he kept rubbing the back of his neck when he'd come home with an undercut haircut. Rin had always prided himself at being smooth with guys, but now this awkwardly cheerful goth shota kid was making him tongue-tied. Rin raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. He couldn't take just sneaking glances at Nitori across the room anymore. The next morning, he would flirt so much, Nitori wouldn't even know what hit him. Maybe something would even happen before the concert if he played his cards right. Rin pulled his blankets tighter around him, and fell asleep with his mind racing with ideas for his plan.

When he woke up the next morning, Rin took extra time with his appearance (which was saying something, because even on a normal day, he already spent a long time fixing his hair). He put on his favorite tank top, tight jeans, his black leather jacket, and a pair of black combat boots. He took even longer with his hair than usual, styling it and making it look perfectly messy. He walked out of the dorm with a confident grin on his face.  
On his way to his first class, history, Rin decided to stop at Nitori's locker. Nitori was carefully taking his textbooks out of his locker when Rin walked over. "Hey, Ai-OH SHIT OUCH GOD DAMMIT!" he had been leaning against Nitori's locker, and had started to greet him, but Nitori had closed his locker, accidentally slamming it in Rin's fingers. Nitori's eyes widened, "Senpai!" He cried, trying to open his locker to free Rin's fingers "Are you ok?" he asked nervously. Rin mustered up the best flirtatious smirk he could through the stabbing pain in his fingers and said, "My fingers hurt, but maybe if you kiss it better..." Nitori stared at him for a second. "Um... Senpai, your fingers are bleeding." Rin looked down, sighed, and walked away.

On his way to the nurse's office, Rin cursed himself over and over again. Why had the stupid locker had to close on him? If it hadn't, he'd probably still be flirting with Nitori, but now, Nitori probably thought he was an idiot. He got his fingers bandaged up and walked into class. Because he'd come in late, his usual seat next to Nitori was taken. "Ughh..." He groaned and dropped into to the nearest seat. He leaned back in his chair, waving at Nitori, grinning, "Ai, look, I've got battle scars." He held up his bandaged fingers, leaning closer to Nitori until "Matsuoka Rin!" the teacher snapped, startling Rin so that he almost fell out of his chair, "Will you please pay attention? I let you have an extension on that Soviet Union paper you never turned in, and now it's due today. Where is it?" Rin groaned and rifled through his backpack. He'd pretty much just copied off Nitori but at least he was turning something in. He handed the paper to his teacher.

By the end of the day, he was exhausted and irritated. Every time he'd tried to flirt with Nitori, something had gone wrong. Either he'd trip, mess up his words, get in trouble with his teacher, or some other horror. Even if the kiss hadn't been a mistake on Nitori's part, he probably wouldn't want anything to do with Rin now.  
Back in the dorm, Rin started to get ready for the concert, but was having trouble getting dressed because of his bandaged fingers. As he was struggling to put his shirt on and was almost ready to give up, he felt two arms wrap around his waist, hesitating slightly before pulling the shirt down over his head. "Here you go, Senpai." Nitori said, a small smile on his face, "Looks like you were having a little trouble there." Rin tried to control his blush, and to hide the fact that his jeans were looking a bit tighter than usual, "Th-thanks, Ai." He stuttered. As they walked out of the dorm and over to Rin's sister, Gou's van, Nitori kept brushing against Rin, causing his heart to hammer in his chest. Was Nitori flirting or was he just over-thinking it? Rin wasn't used to being the one who had to read the other persons actions, the one who blushed constantly whenever the other person touched them. It was usually the other way around. Why did Nitori have this effect on him? On the night of the kiss, Nitori had opened up to Rin so much, and he felt like he understood him, and loved him for his rawness. Rin missed that feeling and wanted it back. They drove to the venue of their concert, Rin drumming his fingers against the seat and trying to clear his thoughts. He always got somewhat nervous before concerts and thoughts of Nitori were not going to calm him.

When they got to the venue, Rin raced backstage and began tuning his guitar (luckily discovering that he could still play with his injured fingers). His heart pounded in his chest as he saw Nitori try to swipe his bangs out of his eyes, with them flopping back into place. "Stop, Rin." He thought to himself, "You need to focus on the music right now. That's what's important. You don't want to screw up this concert." He took some deep breaths, trying to get himself in a good head space. Finally, it was time for the show to start and Rin stepped onstage.   
The crowd cheered, especially a small group of girls that seemed to be at every concert with a huge "I <3 RIN" sign. Rin smirked, gaining back some of his old confidence, and then blushed, imagining Nitori holding up the same sign. "Hey guys, thanks for coming out here tonight," Rin greeted the crowd, already feeling his nerves melting away the longer he stood onstage. "This is our band, Free! and here's our first song." Rin played the first few notes on the guitar and everything around him seemed to disappear. Music put him in a different world, a dazzling world that was filled with euphoria. He felt like he was able to let go of and express his feelings all at the same time.  
When they started playing one of their love songs, Rin took lead position. As he moved around the stage, his eyes never left Nitori's face, trying to convey his feelings in song the way he never could in words. He thought he saw Nitori's smile grow, but he could've been imagining things.

As the concert went on and on, Rin felt stronger and better, like he could do anything. When the concert ended, Rin ran backstage and grabbed the bottle he kept for after concerts and took a huge gulp. He felt another buzz surge through him. The alcohol combined with the post-concert buzz made him feel invincible. He ran up to Haru, pulling him into a hug, "Great show, Haru!" he shouted, pumping his fist. His best friend shrugged; he didn't express emotion very often, but Rin could tell that Haru had enjoyed the show as well. Rin saw Nitori and grinned. He ran towards him, his heart racing, and pulled him into his arms, spinning him around. Nitori hugged him back tight, his hair tickling Rin's cheek. They pulled back, laughing and blushing.  
Haru pointed to the bottle still in Rin's hand. "Slow it down, Rin." he muttered. Rin felt too giddy to pay much attention, "Haru, I'm buzzed! We played an awesome show and I just want to celebrate!" He threw an arm around Nitori's shoulder and they both cracked up laughing. "Come on, Ai!" Rin said excitedly, "Let's go out!" Nitori grinned at him, grabbed his hand, and they walked out the door together. Nitori grabbed the bottle from Rin and took a few gulps. They both laughed even harder. Rin felt free and perfect and just... right with Nitori here with him. Nitori playfully shoved Rin, pushing him into a nearby wall, but didn't take his hands off of Rin's arms. Their eyes met. Rin's heart started beating so fast he thought it would burst. He grabbed Nitori's arms, moving so that he had Nitori up against the wall. He put his hands on Nitori's shoulders, pressing him against the wall, and kissed him passionately. Nitori immediately kissed back, running his fingers through Rin's magenta hair. He smiled, and pulled back, "It's about time!" he said, blushing. Rin looked at him in disbelief, "B-But I thought you didn't like me because you acted like our first kiss had never happened!" Nitori bit his lip, "Well... at first I thought that you wouldn't like me back and so I got nervous and avoided you. And then you started flirting with me and being awkward and clumsy, and I realized that maybe you did like me after all." Rin glared at him, "You're calling my flirting awkward? Do you know how many guys have been seduced by my flirting skills? Shotas are so rude..."  
Nitori grabbed Rin's hand, "Senpai! Don't be mad! I'll never call your flirting awkward again, I promise!" Rin stared at Nitori, expressionless (almost resembling Haru). Nitori leaned in close to Rin, their lips almost touching, "I'll take that as a yes, you will be my boyfriend?" He whispered. Rin kissed Nitori again, only pulling back for a minute to smirk at Nitori and whisper, "Oh, it definitely means yes, Ai." before pushing Nitori back against the wall and getting back to where they left off.


	6. Skateboarding and Band-Aids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru tries to teach Makoto how to skateboard with some interesting results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! Or if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays! hopefully i'll be able to get this chapter up today as an x-mas gift for ya'll before i go watch the christmas special of doctor who *wipes tear*. also, thank you so much for 1000 hits! i never expected to get that many hits so thank you so much to all you wonderful humans who clicked on this fanfic i love all of you :). this chapter has cute makoharu skateboarding moments and i hope you like it. 
> 
> -mel

"Good practice today, guys." Gou said, brushing her long, now pink (she'd dyed it recently) hair behind her ear. "We've got another concert this Friday at a new venue with a lot more people than usual so let's keep practicing this week." Rin packed up his guitar, "Why are you ending this practice so early Gou?" he asked, "Is someone about to go see their little jock boyfriend?" he smirked. Gou glared at him, "Shut up." she muttered. Haru went to grab his skateboard but stopped in surprise when he saw Nitori kiss Rin's cheek. "Are you guys dating now?" he asked. Rin was his best friend, they'd even dating for a short time. Haru thought he knew everything about him. Why hadn't he realized that Rin liked Nitori? Rin blushed slightly and then grinned, 'Yeah, I didn't notice him at first, but then I started flirting, and Ai here begged to go out with me!" Nitori looked confused, "But Senpai, that's not what happened at all! You were really awkwar-" Rin gave Nitori a look and he stopped talking.  
Gou pulled out her her phone, her cheeks tinged with pink (probably because of a text from Seijuurou), and left. "Later, Haru." Rin said, grabbing Nitori's hand, and walked out the door. Haru grabbed his skateboard and left as well.

On his way back to his dorm room, Haru decided to change course and ride past Iwatobi High School, where Makoto and his friends went. After the concert, he and Makoto had started to talk more, texting every once in a while and sometimes meeting up at the pool (Haru loved the water and Makoto swam backstroke for his school swim club). Makoto had even said he wanted to start going to Haru's concerts regularly.  
Haru smiled slightly, thinking about Makoto. He was different from Haru's other friends: sweeter, more empathetic, and with very different tastes in clothes and music. But the difference also had to do with how Makoto made him feel. Haru loved Rin, Gou, and Nitori (they'd been his friends for a long time and had always been there for him), but with Makoto, Haru felt more relaxed, safe, and like less of an outcast. Whenever Makoto smiled at him or touched him, his heart would speed up. He'd never felt this way about another person before; most of his past relationships were hookups, with no real feelings of love or intimacy.  
As he road along, he saw a familiar figure in a green letterman jacket sitting on the steps near the school. Haru bit his lip. What if Makoto didn't want to be seen with someone who looked like him? He himself never payed much attention to his piercings and dyed hair, but he'd seen the effect they had on some people, and how they drove them away. Was Makoto secretly one of those people? His stomach twisted. Why did he feel so on edge? When it came to thinking about Makoto, he could never keep calm.

"Haru!" Makoto had seen him, and started to run towards him, a big smile on his face. Haru's heart lifted slightly. He jumped off his skateboard and waved at Makoto. "Why'd you stop here?" Makoto asked, smiling. "It's on the way to my dorm room." Haru mumbled. "And I, um wanted to see you." Makoto blushed and bit his lip, "Well I'm really glad you did today because I'm kind of stranded. I left keys and phone at home and my parents are at work, so I don't have anywhere to go."  
"That sucks." Haru said quietly, "If you want, we could hang out or something until your parents get back." Makoto smiled gratefully, "That would be great thanks, Haru!" He looked down at Haru's skateboard. "Is skateboarding hard?" Haru shook his head. "Not really. It's a little tough to pick up at first but once you get the basics..." he trailed off. "Could you teach me?" Makoto asked shyly. Haru nodded, "Ok, but let's go somewhere flatter first."

They walked to a nearby park and Haru set the skateboard down. "So, I guess let's start with balance. Stand on the board and try and keep your balance." Haru said. He'd never really taught skateboarding before and he didn't want to mess everything up, especially with Makoto. Makoto carefully stepped onto the board, almost immediately losing his balance. "Mako!" Haru cried, and wrapped both arms around Makoto's waist to keep him from falling. "Woah, thanks Haru." Makoto said, blushing as he realized how tight Haru was holding on to him, and how Haru's head was almost tucked in the crook of his neck, "You're a lifesaver." Haru blushed and slowly untangled himself from Makoto. "Ok try holding your arms out a little bit. It helps you find your center of balance." Haru instructed. Makoto did as he was told, and this time was able to keep his balance. "Hey, it's working!" he said, grinning at Haru, "You're a good teacher." Haru looked at the ground. "Now try pushing off with your left foo-" Haru was cut off by Makoto's surprised yelp. While trying to push off, he'd lost his footing, and long story short, he was now sitting rather than standing on the skateboard.   
Makoto looked up at Haru and laughed, "You know, I think riding this way might be a bit easier for me!" he pushed off with his hands and clumsily road the skateboard. Haru snickered, "Very majestic looking..."  
Makoto grinned, "I agree!" He scooted himself in circles around Haru, while they both laughed. They stayed in the park, talking and joking, and it felt like they had known each other their whole lives instead of a week or so. Makoto was fine with Haru's less than talkative tendencies, unlike other people Haru had known, and was also a great listener. 

After a while, Makoto checked his watch, "It's almost 5:30. My parents should back by now." Haru picked up his skateboard, "Here, you can ride in front and I'll stand behind you and push off." Makoto's eyes lit up, "Sounds great!" Makoto carefully stepped onto the skateboard, followed by Haru. Haru gently placed his hands on Makoto's hips. "Sorry, I, um need to hold onto you for this to work." he said, trying to hide his blush by pulling his blue beanie down closer to his eyes, which didn't really help. Makoto shrugged, "It's ok." Haru slowly pushed off and they rode towards Makoto's house, Haru's arms wrapped around his waist. They road slower than just Haru would have on his own, but neither of them minded. Haru tried to focus on skateboarding and tried to ignore the softness of Makoto's hoodie against his hands, and the warmth of his skin, and how he smelled faintly of chlorine and freshly cut grass.

They had almost reached Makoto's house when the board hit a slight bump in the sidewalk and they both went flying. Haru hit the ground first and Makoto nearly landed on top of him. "Haru, are you ok?" Makoto leaned over Haru, his eyes wide with concern. Haru looked up at him, "I'm alright." He mumbled. He felt a bit bruised and scratched up, but fine. Makoto gently touched Haru's cheek, "You've got a little scratch there." he said softly. Their faces were so close, Haru could see the slight freckles on Makoto's nose and his heart was going into overdrive. "Hi." He mumbled, starting into Makoto's leaf green eyes. "Hey, Haru." Makoto whispered, smiling shyly. Makoto pulled back, his cheeks bright red, and pulled a Band-Aid out of his pocket. He gently put it on the scratch on Haru's cheek. "There you go." He said, blushing again.  
"Thanks." Haru said quietly. Makoto stood up, brushing himself off, and pulled Haru to his feet. "Well, I'd better go." Haru muttered, "See you later, Makoto." Makoto grinned at him, and stepped closer to Haru. His face was still pink as he started to lean in, but then pulled back nervously. "Th-thanks for the skateboarding lesson." He said, smiling shyly. "Anytime." said Haru, and he rode away, touching the Band-Aid on his cheek, remembering the soft touch of Makoto's fingers, and tried to hide his blush.


	7. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Haru's concert, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rin, and Nitori go to a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while! i can't believe this is the last chapter of At First Sight. it's been amazing writing it and i'll definitely be adding to the series :)
> 
> p.s. i want to write some punk AU drabbles or oneshots so if there's anything you want to see, please message me on my tumblr (which is shipwrecked-thoughts) with a prompt (the only rules i have are that i don't write any incest or pedophelia so yeah don't send me any prompts with that stuff...)  
> p.p.s. in this chapter you'll notice that i mention makoto's fear of the ocean and don't really go back to it, that's because i'm gonna make a oneshot about it in the future!
> 
> thanks all of you for reading!
> 
> -mel

"Tuck your legs in more on that flip turn, Tachibana!" Makoto's swim coach shouted out directions to the uniform line of swimmers that made their way to the end of the pool and back again. Makoto did as he was told, enjoying the coolness of the water and the surge of speed he got from pushing off the wall. He liked swimming, liked the adrenaline he got from diving off the block, liked the unity he felt with his teammates during a relay. It was ironic how he could feel so safe in the pool, but completely terrified of the ocean (an event from his childhood had scared him enough that he normally stayed as far away as he could from the beach). He flinched, trying to push thoughts of the dark, churning waves from his nightmares out of his mind. He sped up, propelling himself through the water, letting his head clear again.

When practice ended and he'd showered and gotten dressed, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He opened it, a grin forming on his face when he saw it was from Haru, "Getting ready for the concert. Wanna hang out after?" Makoto blushed as he sent a reply. He couldn't wait for the concert. He'd started going to Haru's concerts regularly, and seeing Haru walk onstage and hearing his amazing voice never got old. It still amazed him that Haru was even his friend now, instead of just the guy who had walked into Nagisa's house and made his heart beat faster and his face turn crimson. Makoto thought back to the day Haru had tried to teach him how to skateboard, how perfect Haru's arms had felt wrapped around him. When he'd helped Haru up from falling, he'd wanted to kiss him more than anything. But he doubted Haru would've liked that. After all, it would've been Makoto's first kiss, and Haru had so much more experience. And to Haru, Makoto was probably just some boring jock he sometimes hung out with when he didn't have anything better to do. "Stop it." Makoto told himself, "You're just getting yourself worked up." he sighed. He always did this when he thought about Haru. He cared so much but felt so unsure his thoughts spiraled out of control. 

The doorbell rang and Nagisa walked in (Rei had declined on going to Haru's concerts after the first one). "Mako-Chan!" he exclaimed, "You excited for the big night?" Makoto nodded eagerly, "Yeah, I'm so excited to see Har-" he blushed as he started to say Haru's name, "-I mean everyone perform!" Nagisa looked at Makoto for a second and his eyes widened. "Haru! That's who it is! You like Haru!"   
Makoto turned bright red in surprise, "What? Why do you think that?"   
Nagisa grinned, "I knew there was someone you liked because you've been acting differently recently and I've been trying and trying to figure out who it was! Why didn't I see it in the first place?"  
Makoto felt like his face was about to burn off, "This is so embarrassing. Am I that obvious? Do you think he knows?"  
Nagisa giggled, "Well, Haru-Chan is as dense as a brick when it comes to feelings, but whenever I see him, he always asks about you!"  
Makoto's heart lifted, "Really?"  
Nagisa nodded, "Mako-Chan's in looooooove!" He exclaimed excitedly, "At the concert you should use pickup lines on him! Ooh since he's in a band, you should ask to see his drum stick!"   
"Nagisa!" Makoto cried, "That's so creepy! I'd never say that!"  
Nagisa pouted, "Fine don't take my advice. Rei-Chan loves my pickup lines!" Makoto laughed, remembering how shocked Rei had looked when Nagisa had asked him if it had hurt when he fell from heaven before they started dating. They got up from the couch and walked to Nagisa's car, the cold fall air making Makoto pull his letterman jacket tighter around him. As they drove, Nagisa sang along loudly to the radio, while Makoto stared out the window, imagine what it would feel like to hold Haru's hand tightly in his, or what Haru's lips would feel like pressed against his own. He couldn't help it. He was falling hard for this boy and he knew there was no stopping him.

When they got to the venue, there was an even bigger group of people there than usual. The entire crowd seemed to buzz with excitement and as he and Nagisa tried to find a spot close to the stage, Makoto felt his heart race. Haru, Rin, and Nitori walked onstage and the crowd cheered. As they started their first song, Makoto jumped up and down with the rest of the people around him, his eyes never leaving Haru. As Haru was singing, his eyes were scanning the crowd until his deep blue eyes met Makoto's green ones. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly, and he raised his hand up in a small wave. Makoto grinned and cheered extra loud. He felt amazing. The music was perfect, Haru was perfect, everything around him was perfect. Tonight, he felt like he could do anything. 

When the concert ended, he and Nagisa raced backstage. Nagisa went around hugging everyone, and Rin looked a bit confused. Makoto walked up to Haru, trying his best to act casual, "Hey, you did great tonight." Haru thanked him quietly.  
"Hey, let's go hit that club that's near here!" Rin shouted, one arm tightly around Nitori. Haru looked at Makoto, "Want to?" Makoto shrugged nervously. It would be his first time ever at a club, but he didn't care as long as he was with Haru. "Sure." he said, "Let's do it."

They walked down to the club Rin had been talking about and quickly made their way inside. Rin pulled Nitori away from the huge crowd of people, muttering something about "alone time", and Nagisa started dancing right away yelling, "This is so cool!". Makoto took a deep breath. The club was huge, loud and chaotic. The music was loud and the bass throbbed in his ears, and all around him were masses of people pressed so close against each other that what they were doing could hardly be called dancing. Haru had started dancing too, but looked bored.  
Makoto tried to move with the crowd, but he didn't enjoy it. He felt nervous and claustrophobic. He didn't understand how this was fun for people. He felt miserable and out of place here. Of course Haru would never like him. Haru was able to walk into a club like this and feel completely at ease, even bored, while Makoto just stood around nervously. He was just a boring, awkward loser that had no place at a club. As the thoughts swirled around in his head, he felt more fear and anxiety set in. There were so many people pressing in on all sides, he felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't move. His breathing felt quick and shallow. "I can't do this." he mumbled and pushed his way through the mass of bodies and raced out the door.

Makoto sat down on the nearest bench he could find and tried not to cry. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just enjoy being at a club like a normal teenager? He was so stupid, thinking he could just go in there and impress Haru. Haru was a cool, attractive member of an awesome band, and Makoto was just an awkward nobody. This whole night had been a huge mistake.  
"Makoto?" his thoughts were cut off by Haru's soft voice. Makoto looked up to see Haru standing in front of him, looking confused. He sat next to Makoto, "Are you ok? he asked gently. Makoto turned red, "I'm fine. I'm just... being stupid. It was a little too much for me to handle back in there." he took a deep breath, "It was my first time at a club and I wanted to look cool in front of yo-everyone, but I got really scared. If you think I'm a huge loser now, I get it." Haru looked surprised, "Wait. You think I would stop liking you because you got nervous at a club?" Makoto nodded slightly and looked at the ground. "I don't know. I just, um well, really wanted to impress you and then I realized how bad I am at dancing, and just how much of a loser I am and..." He trailed off as he looked down to see Haru's hand moving closer to his. Haru took his hand, lacing their fingers together. He stared into Makoto's eyes, "Stop overthinking." he said quietly. He leaned in slowly and gently brushed his lips against Makoto's. Makoto froze. The softness of Haru's lips against his with the cold metal of his lip ring sent his heart into overdrive. He kissed back slowly, hardly believing it was real. He pulled back, "It's um, it's my first kiss..." he admitted. Haru squeezed his hand nervously biting his lip as he stared at Makoto. "Want a second?" he asked, and leaned in and kissed Makoto again. Makoto started to feel more sure of himself the longer he kissed Haru. The feeling of Haru's lips against his was even better than he had imagined. Makoto rubbed Haru's back gently, pulling him closer as Haru captured his bottom lip between his own.  
They both pulled back, breathless and blushing. "I really like you, Haru." Makoto said, blushing. Haru held Makoto's hand tighter, running his thumb over Makoto's knuckles gently. "I like you too, Makoto." Makoto grinned at Haru, and couldn't stop blushing. "So... um... was I ok? At, um, kissing?" he asked earnestly. Haru's cheeks turned bright red as he nodded. The last thought Makoto had before losing himself in the taste of Haru's lips was that he realized that he had found his perfect love at first sight.


End file.
